1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to magnetic fasteners and the like, but more specifically to cufflinks that are used to retain a shirt sleeve's cuff together at its terminus. Such cuff retainment devices are typically of a button cuff configuration or a true decorative cufflink that is inserted through a pair of button holes in the sleeve to secure the cuff together, known as a French cuff.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this nature have been directed to a variety of cuff closure devices; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,483,031, 3,535,747, 5,974,634, 7,992,264 and U.S. Publications 2003/0154576 and 2006/0236509.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,031 is directed to a magnetic cufflink having a two-part construction. A first half has armatures connected by a linkage. A magnetic second half connected by a linkage as is magnetically attached to the first half.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,747 claims an interchangeable cufflink configuration having a stem portion and a detachable decorative top portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,634 illustrates a decorative multiple use magnetic button configuration in which a shell encapsulates a first magnet and a second magnet is provided on the opposite side of the cloth layer of a garment thereby attracting same to the shell through the fabric and securing it thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,264 shows a magnetic closure with a clasp having a first outer magnet and a second inner magnet attached to a chain and button hole engagement T configuration. A second embodiment illustrates a false cufflink with a first magnet in a decorative housing and a second magnet placed over the button hole. Accordingly, the two magnets sandwich the button therebetween securing the cuff together.
In U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0154576 a two-piece magnetic button that secures the cuff together is disclosed.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0236509 illustrates a magnetically encapsulating clothing fastener with interchangeable male and female fittings.